all dogs boy
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: crossover all dogs go to heaven and the boy


cast

Sasha as Greta

Charlie as Malcolm

red as Mr. Heelshire

belladonna Mrs. Heelshire

David as Brahms Heelshire

chapter 0ne

In the opening scene, we see Sasha riding in a traditional British taxi. The driveway leading to the house is secluded, with forest all around. The taxi driver knocks on the window, and she wakes with a start as she has fallen asleep during the drive. Sasha gets out of the limousine and looks at the manor in awe. The limousine driver tells sasha he has already taken her things inside for her since she was asleep. He asks her to go inside and wait in the parlor before he gets in the taxi and drives off.

sasha goes into the house and is about to go in before she figures she should take off her shoes. She sets them by the door and calls out. No one is in the parlor and no comes to greet her, but she hears a rustling upstairs so she decides to check it out. She hesitantly goes up the staircase a bit and calls out again. Along the stairs is a huge painted family portrait of the Heelshires. It's clear they are a very regal family.

Hearing nothing, she moves on to a room filled with old-fashioned toys. She picks one up and laughs a bit before being completely startled by a noise behind her. , standing at the doorway. Hes the grocery boy that comes weekly to bring produce for the Heelshires. They introduce each other, and he asks to have her help in packing the groceries away. They chat, and he's obviously already smitten by Greta, but she remains polite. We find out that sasha is an American, who has moved to the UK for the first time to work for the Heelshires.

He tells her his grandma reads tea leaves, and his mother reads palms. When she asks what he reads, he replies "with gum." Playing along, she gives him the gum she's been chewing on. He makes a cliché reading that doesn't impress her very much. He tries again with a second, saying that she is running from a bad past. This evidently hits close to home, as sasha instantly shutters. He tries to play it off, but Sasha pushes past it and asks Malcolm what the Heelshires are like, as no one have made an appearance yet.

He says they are nice enough and very generous. He starts to say something about Brahms, but he is stopped by the arriving of Mrs. Heelshire (Diana Hardcastle). She doesn't look kindly upon Greta and instantly notices her sock-clad feet. Greta says she left her shoes by the front and not wanting to displease Mrs. Heelshire, runs to get them.

However, her shoes are gone. Mrs. Heelshire waves it off, saying Brahms likes to play. She asks Greta to put other shoes on, and they will meet the rest of the family. On the way, Mrs. Heelshire says she hopes that Greta works out because they have tried with other nannies in the past. She notes that Greta is much younger and prettier than the others, so hopefully Brahms will take a liking to her. Before arriving at the parlor, they can hear Mr. Heelshire talking softly to Brahms, telling him to behave. When Mr. Heelshire stands up, Greta sees that Brahms is just a life-like porcelain doll.

They introduce her to Brahms, and she just stares disbelievingly at the doll before laughing, thinking its a joke. However, her amusement dies off upon the very serious looks of Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire. Malcolm, however, steps in and tells the Heelshires that their food is packed, and he will be back next week. He steps past Greta, and takes Brahmss doll hand and shakes it, telling him that he will see Brahms next week. Upon the interaction, Mrs. Heelshire smiles dotingly. Malcolm leaves, but not before shooting Greta a look that says just play along.

Greta takes the dolls arm and says with a forced smile that she hopes they can be friends.

Mrs. Heelshire shows sasha around the kitchen, saying that they never dispose of leftovers. They have a special area that they put in, some sort of portable fridge container off to the side. Mr. Heelshire takes her outside and tells her about the traps around they have to trap vermin. He doesn't think its necessary but tells her Mrs. Heelshire is worried about rats in the walls. He also mentions all the windows are painted shut, as in accidentally (but it doesn't sound like it). At the end of the walk, Mr. Heelshire has a very serious moment with Sasha and tells her things are not always


End file.
